


Jalan Malam

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Drabble, Feels, Gen, Hope, Late at Night
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Berjalan-jalan di malam hari menjadi candu bagi Lillia.





	Jalan Malam

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon.

Tanpa sepengetahuan kedua anaknya, pada malam hari setelah mereka tidur, Lillia seringkali pergi keluar untuk berjalan-jalan. Menyeramkan memang, apalagi jika terdengar suara lolongan serigala yang saling bersahutan. Namun, Lillia menyimpan keyakinan di dalam hatinya bahwa serigala itu tidak akan muncul di jalanan kota.

Lillia tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya berjalan keliling kota. Ingin saja, mungkin. Berjalan keliling kota di bawah sinar rembulan selalu berhasil menenangkan hatinya yang galau. Lillia mendapati jalan-jalan tengah malam sebagai candu. Entah baik atau buruk.

Namun, sebenarnya diam-diam Lillia berharap saat ia sedang berjalan malam, ia akan melihat sosok familier berjalan dari arah pantai. Dengan wajah lelah dan pakaian lusuh, Lillia berharap orang itu akan memeluknya dan membisik, "Aku pulang."

_Suaminya pulang._


End file.
